Ghoul Love
by Rainbowemos
Summary: Summary: A touching tale of The Lone Wanderer and her slave Charon, what starts as simply a physical need blossoms into a startling tale of two star crossed lovers. VERY DETAILED—don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: A touching tale of The Lone Wanderer and her slave Charon, what starts as simply a physical need blossoms into a startling tale of two star crossed lovers. VERY DETAILED—don't like, don't read.

**A/N: All word choices are intentional. I do not own Fallout, I wish I did, but I don't. The chapter is short—I know-but I will be posting more pretty fast, so stay tuned!**

I, the Lone Wanderer, walked slowly through the Capital Wasteland with my stray dog, aptly named Dog Meat, trotting along beside me. I felt the radiated breeze ruffling my hair as I walked towards my house in Megaton. As I reached my doorway I chucked at what surprises lie in wait.

I pushed open the rickety door, my eyes glossing over all of my prized possessions of mutated legs, arms, and skulls from the gore bags I won killing Super Mutants. Then finally my eyes find what they have been looking for, my man-slave, Charon.

He is lying on the floor, still wearing his filthy clothes from last night. I picked up a heavy mutated leg and threw it on him roughly with all my strength. As the mutated leg struck his sleeping body he cried out, "HARDER!"

I raised a eyebrow a smirk spreading across my face, "Any details you want to share with me about your dream Charon?" Sitting up now, he cast his eyes downward, "No mi-"As soon as he started saying that word I sent him a fiery glance. "I mean m-master". I chuckled to myself hearing the anguish in his voice, knowing how much he hated that word.

This scene reminded me of when I first obtained my delicious man slave, Charon


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All word choices are intentional. I do not own Fallout, I wish I did, but I don't.**

That dream- I had that nightmare again; the horse, it was foaming at the mouth. Just another radiation induced dream from back in Vault 101. I got ready for the day, leaving my desolate house for a BullShit tournament.

Contrary to popular belief, this is not a contest to see whose pet Brahmin can eat the most… you know what but it is actually an ancient card game, invented by my elder's elders'. The stakes are going to be high, but I aim to win that's why I brought my lucky 8 ball.

I walk into Moriaty's Saloon, "Don't hit me," Gob said, his ritual greeting to all smooth skins. I chuckled to myself he was a ghoul from the Underworld; little did I know this was a place I would soon be very familiar with.

I sat down at the table ordering a drink and glancing at my competition, two other wanderers and Billy Creel.

BullShit is played by laying cards down in ascending order (ex: 9-10-Jack-Queen) but there is a catch, if you don't have a card of the right number to lie down when it is your turn you have to lie. The other players can call you out on your BullShit and if they catch you, you have to pick up all of the discarded cards and remove an article of your clothing. But, if they doubt you and you are not bullshitting they must remove a garment of their own. The only way you can lose is by being completely naked, or if someone lays down the last of their cards.

I won the first card match in the tournament with relative ease, and even got to see on of the wanderer's nether regions. Sighing, I pushed back my chair and stood a, a hefty sum weighing in my pocket.

Moriaty came up to me and said that the last game in the tournament would be at Underworld. Seeing my quandary visage he marked on my pip-boy where to find Underworld. I thanked Moriaty and I walked toward the bar, sat down on the stool, and before I could order a drink myself Gob placed one in front of me mumbling, "On the house". He reached out his hand gently placing it on my shoulder. It lingered only a few seconds before retracting back to where it came from. I knew this seemingly innocuous gesture was full of meaning.

Gob had been sweet on me lately, often offering me free drinks and always opening the door when I come and go. More recently he has had a touching problem. I've always liked Gob but I never thought of him as anything more than an acquaintance.

…

Later that night I arrived in Underworld.

Underworld was located in the remains of the museum of Natural History. I made my way through the dim hallway towards my championship. There was a big hallway with two staircases on either side. The big beautiful hallway was disgraced by the ghouls that live within

The ghouls wandered around devilishly, their cracked and peeling skin revealing their inhuman musculature. I could not express my hidden disgust, but I knew if I did I would be kicked out. If I'm kicked out I cannot win. If I cannot win, I'll be poor.

A ghoul walked up near me with a nametag that said Winthrop. "Welcome to Underworld! Welcome to the BullShit underground championship, no pun intended," Winthrop announced. Laughter exploded from the crowd of ghouls, there were many more than I remembered. I joined in with the laughter so I could fit in more, in spite of how much I hated them. I asked Winthrop where the tournament was in my best little girl voice. "Over there in Carol's Place," Winthrop said in a gruff voice pointing in an obscure direction.

"Ok," I said, nodding quietly still having no idea where I was going. I walked up the stairwell on the right. And I saw it, a large neon sign reading Carol's Place. Well, I thought to myself, that's helpful


End file.
